It begins chapter2
by Asla
Summary: What happens when the xmen finds out next part of sailormoon meets xmen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Flashback continued

After they stepped through the portal they landed right on top of each other. Ami landed first, Ray landed on top of her, Makato landed On of her, Mina landed on her and Usagi landed on him. "Ever single time!" Ray angerly shouted after they all moaned.

"We have to learn how to land properly." Ami said

"Um Usagi." Mina said

"Yeah"

"Get off of us!" The Scouts said in unison.

"Heh heh. sorry." Usagi said as she got up.

"So where are we" Makato asked while they looked around.

"Looks like were in a park" Mina said.

"Maybe we should find somehere else to have this converstion . People are stating to stair." Pluto said. Everyone turned around. "Follow me girls, before we get into trouble. People here do not trust people who has powers. Come on." They followed her through the busy streets that lead to a hotel.

**End of Flash**

They all were seated in usagi's room."So where are We Pluto?" Ami asked.

"In another demension and you're on another contenant. North America to be exact New York. Girls please do nto interupt me. I must tell you what you need to know and after if you have any question you may ask them." They all knodded there heads in complience. "Alright as I just said you are in America, in a different demension. Here some people have been able to tap into their powers and some even changed shape from humans to their true forms. Some use their powers for good. others use it for evil and they might join up with with your enemy. Before you ask I do not know who is out there planing these attacks so be careful, because right nowI don't much about this territory. Your mother Usagi had just told me this befor I contacted you all. Now that i told you everything that I know any questions." (Duh Pluto!)

"So how do we find the bad guys?"

"How are we going to live?"

"What about our educattion?"

"When are we going to eat?" Everyone looked at Usagi. "What we haven't all morning." After her stomach growled and then her followers noticed thier own stomachs growling.

"I'll answer the first three and then you can order room service. First of all you will have to wait for the enemy to appear. Secondly until you can convince the good guys you are with them you all will live here. Thirdly Beyhill high (Please tell me if Im wrong.) will be your new school.You might want to check your dressers, because I left some money to go shoping with. Do not worry about the hotel bill. I must go now. Be safe Hime. Oh one lat thing Your powers have grown and some of them may be hard to control, but do not worry the good guys will help you girls out and help you train." With that she disapeared into a portal.

"What do you think she meant about new powers?" Ami asked while sitting on the bed.

"That will come later, but right now. I call using the phone first!" Usagi said racing to it. After they ate everyone looked into thier dressers to find a thousand dollars each.

"You know what this means?" Mina said smiling widly

"Shopping!" Everyone said excitingly. Needles to say they left the hotel within a minute.

**Elsewhere**

"I need all X-Men to report to my office A.S.A.P." Proffesor Xaivier spoke over the inter come. "Five mutants coming into their power at once. How did this happen?" He asked himself before everyone got there.

"Like what's up Prof?" Kitty asked as they team all walked in.

"We have an emergency. Five mutants have apeared all at once. I need you guys to go find them and see if they are our enemy, if they are just coming into their powers or if they have been around for awhile and would like a home."

"Where did you pick up there energy levels Proffessor?" Jean aked

"Actually Cerebro picked them up in this town. From what I can gather there only about forteen, but very power mutants" Xaxavier said while looking at each of them

"They're only as old as the new trainies." Logan said whit a hint of disapionment in his voice as he inspected his metal claws. 'great, more runts.'

"So should we like go find them right now?" Kitty asked

"No not yet, for right now we dont know anything about them and perhaps we should wait. I have a feeling that they will attend your students high school. I dont think they will hurt anyone yet with there powers, so wait until tomarrow.

**To Be continued**

**Oh yeah I do not own sailor scouts or Xmen.;**


	2. Chapter 2

It begins Chapter 2

The Scouts returned to their rooms to find their class schedules and a note from Pluto after a long days shopping. Ami read the note out loud, so that everyone could hear. "Dear Scouts, Here are your class schedules for school. You start tomorrow morning and don't give me that look Usagi, remember I can see into the future. A cab will come by to pick you up at 7 o'clock. Oh by the way You Girls can not use your real names while you are in this dimension, so you must use these that I give you. Usagi you are Serena Moona, Ami you are Mai Rivers, Ray you are Rean Inferno, Mina you are Anna Mees and Mikato you are Lita Reese. Please be careful and remember these names they are important."

"Man I don't want to go to school" Usagi said while laying on her bed.

"Well I think it is a good thing to keep our education up." Ami said with a smile

"I geuss we should go to bed then" Lita said while heading to her room and all the other girls followed suit.

"Come on Usagi wake up were going to be late for school." Ray shouted while shaking her.

"Five more minutes." Usagi mumbled.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." Ray said while giving an evil smile and picking up a bucket of cold water. She then dumped it on Usagi.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……………Ray IIIIII'm Going to kill You." Usagi shouted as she woke up and started to run after her. Ray ran out of the room laughing.

"You two knock it off and get ready." Lita ordered when they reached the living room.

"But she splashed water on me." Usagi complained, but Lita gave that do not talk back to me face. "Fine I'll get ready, but You'll get yours Ray if it's the last thing I do." With that Usagi left the room and got changed.

"Some things never change." Luna piped up after Usagi changed into a pnk colored Tea-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with with tennis shoes. The princess turned around to see the cat lying on the dry part of the bed.

"Luna what are you doing here?"

"Pluto sent me here to watch over you girls and from what I see she made a good choice." Luna said with a laugh and Usagi gave a laugh as well. "Come on we better get going. You don't want to be late for school. I heard the principle is strict and once he finds out you guys aren't normal he'll find anything to get you into trouble."

"Wait a sec what do you mean? We re not going to tell him we are sailor scouts!" as Usagi said while walking out of the room and went into the living room. Which got the Inners interested.

"Aw hello girls we were just talking about this world and your new powers. First of all here there are people called mutants who have powers kind of like you guys and other people are just normal. Some of them hate Mutants and others don't. When you girls arrived here your powers developed rapidly and now you also have powers without transforming into Sailor scouts."

"what do you mean Luna?" Ami curiously asked.

"Um well You girls have just come into your new powers which has been in your bodies ever since you were born. Your powers will be similar to your other powers as Sailor forms which now has also developed to be stronger. I know it sounds confusing but you will find out soon enough. Now lets go before we miss the Taxi" Luna explained and then jumping into Usagi's back pack. The girls gave a confused look and then hurried down to the taxi.

"Aw welcome to Beivill High. I am the principle (whats his name again?) of this school. I hope you will find it pleasant here although we do have mutants. I should warn you to stay away from them. They are dangerous. Now that we have made our introductions its time for you to go to class." With that the girls went out of the office.

"Well I will see you guys later I have Calculus." Ami said while leaving them. Ami went down the hallway looking for her class room, but not paying attention to what was in front of her and suddenly bumped into an older girl. They both crashed to the floor and dropping their school stuff. "Oops I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I was looking for my new classroom." Ami said while picking up her note book and the girls.

"That's ok. I'm Jean by the way." Jean said while standing up.

"My name is Mai and I'm new here." Ami said while handing Jean her book and note book.

"Nice to meet you. So what grade are you in?"

"I'm in nineth grade, but I'm taking advanced courses." Mai replied.

"That's cool, so what is your first class?"

"Calculus" Mai said sheepishly.

"Really wow that's the same class I'm taking and I'm a senior?" Jean said while being shocked. 'Could she be one of those new mutants.' Ami could have sworn she heard Jean say something, but didn't see her lips move.

'Did I just read her mind?' Ami thought to herself. The warning bell rang.

"Come on I'll take you to the class room." Jean said while goning to the classroom.

"Thanks" Ami said while following her. When they got there they sat in the back by a boy.

"Scott this is Mai. She just transferred to this school. Oh wait where are you from." Jean asked

"Japan." Ami replied hoping that was still a country. To her relief it was.

"Neat" Scott said. 'She doesn't look like she's in twelth grade' Ami once again heard a voice again, but no one spoke.

"Mai, are you okay." Jean asked, which brought Ami back to Earth.

"Yeah." Ami said 'I need to talk to Luna.' The class started and the teacher assigned them some work to do. During that time Ami heard things like 'do you think she's a mutant like us.' or 'She might be' Everysingle time she heard a voice, but no one would be talking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other girls were having the same problems except they were not talking to other people. Finally at twelve oclock lunch time came and and the girls had a meeting behind the gym. "So have you guys been hearing things too?" Ami asked

"Yeah and its not just us talking to each other either." Serena said

"It's one of your new abilities. Now instead of just being able to talk with each other your power has grown and now you can talk or read their minds. This is a power that you must learn how to control, but you also might be able to find our allies with it. Did you girls find any one who might be one of the good mutants." Luna asked

"I might have during my math class. Some of them might be Jean and the boy she was with Scott." Mai replied.

"Us to. We've a couple of thoughts about us and see when they are picked on.." Lita replied and the others noded in agreement.

"Well then should we go up and ask one of them." Usagi asked.

"And what if they Aren't, Meat Ball Head. Havent you been paying attention. Most people dislike mutants and some mutants are evil remember. They might some how hurt us or lead us in the wrong direction." Rai said in order to pick on Usagi.

"I was just trying to help Rai." Usagi said with a hint of hurt fullness.

"Hmmm I agree with Rai. Although you didn't have to be mean about it." Luna said while giving her a stern look. "We should wait for them to come to us or at least get more info on them." All the girls except for Usagi agreed and Usagi just sat there. "Well I think we can end the meeting for right now. I need to go do some reaserch." Then the cat ran off. Ringggggggg.

"I think that was the bell. We better get back to class." Every one went there seperate ways.

'She always has to make me feel dumb. It was just a suggestion." Usagi thought to herself while walking to her class. Usagi finaly reached her history class (World History) and looked around as the other students looked at her. The boys all hoped she would sit by them, but some of the girls had jealous daggers in their eyes.

"Who's the new girl?" Kurt asked Kitty.

"Like I don't know. Maybe we should ask her to sit with us."

"Oh, yeah what happens when she finds out that we're mutants. She might hate us." Evan stated

"Well I'm tired of not trying. who knows she might be one of those new mutants." Kurt encoureged.

"I agree. Hey new girl come sit with us." Kitty said invitingly. "Unless of course you don't like mutants."

"Way to go. Now she probably will never go near us." Even stated, but kitty just smirked while thinking of her own secret only known to one other mutant.Evan's thought was the complete opposite. The commit that Kitty gave caught her full attention.

"Sure why not." Serena said while sitting next to them. 'Hah told you so, Rai.'

"Alright class settle down, today you all are going to start on a project that has to do with legends. It can be on any legened you find. You guys already have been asigned groups. The project is do in threes weeks, so it better be good. Begin."

'Oh no what is Helios doing here' Usagi thought

"Aw you must be Serena. I've heared much about you. I'm Mr Star. Choose any group you want to." He said and walked away

'Why does he do that.'

"Want to be partners with us Serena." Kitty asked

"Okay so what are your names and do you really have powers." Serena asked

"Yeah I'm Kitty and I phase through walls."

"I'm Kurt and I can teleport"

'You guys aren't really thinking this through are you' "My name is Evan." Usagi heared Evans thought and new he diddn't trust her.

"Hey why dont you come to Xaivier Instatute later on to find a legend." Kitty suggested.

"Alright I Will."

**End of chapter**

**Next time the scouts go to the instatute an the first enemy appears.**


End file.
